


An Unexpected Development

by Koibe_Akoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibe_Akoto/pseuds/Koibe_Akoto
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is the James Bond of the Karasuno Police Department. He is reckless, daring, and luck seems to always be on his side. He gives the head police Sawamura Daichi a bit of a headache, but Daichi knows that he needs more police like the naive rookie. Especially with supervillains and vigilantes on the loose. But how will he and Director Sugawara Koushi react when Hinata uncovers a new development and doesn't know how to cope with it?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Jumping Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> You will be able to tell in the story, and you won't need this for a while, but just for future reference;
> 
> Mighty Arm = Ushijima  
> The Keeper = Akaashi  
> Great Horned Owl = Bokuto  
> The Flying Fish = Kageyama  
> The Enchanter = Oikawa
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Hinata Shoyo was the youngest, most naive, and the most reckless rookie that Daichi had ever met. He was the youngest rookie to come out of the academy so far, and it showed in his behavior. He was loud, hyper, childish, a ball of energy, and the list goes on. Daichi swore that he was going to go gray watching this kid, but for all the trouble Hinata caused, Daichi was pretty sure the entirety of the Karasuno Police Department was glad he was there.

Every day they saw horrors and the dark of Karasuno's streets. They saw the worse sides of people, they saw how broken the city was, and it was a burden that turned many away from becoming officers.

But Hinata never seemed to be affected. He was always smiling, always teasing. He was the light of the KPD, and everyone knew it too. Even those at the station that he 'hated', he didn't really hate them he just liked to pick fights, knew the joy he brought to the station. Even the Forensic Investigator, Tsukishima Kei, who seemed to dislike Hinata the most was thankful for Hinata's child-like personality.

Daichi really did love the kid, but it was times like right now that made him want to pull his hair out. Daichi and his partner Tanaka were locked in a car chase with a notorious bank robber, who was barreling ahead of them on his motorcycle.

"Sirens on," Daichi told Tanaka.

Tanaka smirked evilly as he turned on the sirens. "You are not getting away this time city boy!" Daichi ignored the comment, like he did with his partner a lot, and floored it as they speed through 5th Street. "Well, well!" Tanaka chortled as he looked out Daichi's window. "What do we have here!?"

Daichi glanced out the window just enough to see what Tanaka was talking about. Hinata, on the motorcycle he always used, turned from a perpendicular street and drove beside them. Hinata looked over and smiled. Tanaka loudly waved back, if that was possible, and Daichi knew that Hinata's eyes lit up from underneath his Aviator sunglasses. Hinata leaned forward and locked onto the target, then sped passed Daichi and Tanaka. Daichi scoffed. "Hinata..."

"Well, we don't have to worry!" Tanaka teased. "Rabbitfoots on the case!"

Daichi chuckled at the nickname. Tanaka and one of the leading detectives, Nishinoya, had given him the nickname because the kid always got lucky and had an insane jump for someone his size. Needless to say, it stuck.

"That's exactly why we _should_ be worried, _"_ Daichi said.

Tanaka hollered. "Well, you're not wrong!" Daichi decided to wear earplugs from then on. They could still see Hinata, he was only 10 feet ahead of them and since the sirens were on the streets were pretty clear. Maybe that was why both Daichi's and Tanaka's eyes widened when they realized they were fast approaching the next, very busy, intersection. Daichi slammed on the breaks and the car slid to a stop. Tanaka turned the sirens off and gasped. "Dude, is he gonna do it!?" 

Daichi looked up and paled. The robber had managed to squeeze through the hordes of perpendicular traffic, but there was no way Hinata was going to make it through. Nevertheless, he was speeding up. He was speeding up a lot.

Hinata drove faster than ever _up the ramp_ of a car carrier trailer. And because that semi was stopped, and Hinata was going at a very high speed, he was launched over the flow of traffic in a beautiful arch. He hit the otherwise, the back tires squealing a bit and burning the road before Hinata was on his way again. Daichi had to force himself to breathe again while Tanaka kept yelling 'oh!' as if Hinata had just delivered a savage burn.

Once it was their turned at the light they went on ahead, eager to catch up with their chaotic friend. They had just reached the other side of the intersection and turned the sirens back on when Hinata's voice flooded through the radio.

"This is Rabbitfoot requesting backup. I have the suspect in custody and need transport back to the station." Daichi breathed out a sigh of relief. Tanaka reached down and took out his radio.

"This is Tanaka, we are on our way," Tanaka said.

"Sick jump right!?" Daichi could see Hinata smiling through the radio. He grabbed his own radio.

"The radios are not for chatting Hinata," he said both being serious and teasing.

"Yes, sir."

Daichi breathed and drove as fast as he dared. When they arrived, he realized that there was no need to be worried. Hinata was on the side of the road with the culprit handcuffed, their motorcycle laying on its side. Hinata looked up and smiled widely when he saw them pull over. They both immediately got out of the car and Daichi took the robber and put him in the back of the car as Hinata and Tanank talked excitedly.

Once the guy was secure, Daichi walked over to the two with a stern look on his face. Hinata looked up and saw Daichi's face and he meekly looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. Daichi stood with his hands on his hips. Hinata's face flushed and he began to reach for his badge in shame. Daichi sighed.

"I'm not going to take your badge Hinata," Hinata looked up with his pleading brown eyes. "While what you did was reckless, stupid, and a number of other things..." Hinata fidgeted from where he stood. "...you got the job done." Daichi chuckled. "And there's not a specific law that says you can't jump traffic as an officer." Hinata softly smiled. Daichi could tell that he was grateful.

"But you did give both of us a heart attack," Tanaka said, slapping Hinata on the back. "Be more careful next time!"

"Got it," Hinata said sheepishly. Tanaka and Daichi waved their goodbyes and Hinata drove off toward the station. Tanaka and Daichi got in the car and began to follow suit. Daichi sighed.

"We're gonna get a lot of crap for this, aren't we?" Daichi said.

"You mean from the press or the Director?" Tanaka asked. "The press loves it when Hinata does stunts like that, make people feel like the KPD can handle anything. And the Director is literally the nicest guy ever."

Daichi stayed silent. Even though Tanaka responded to his question, they both knew what he really meant. A lot of the officers in the KPD had the mother or father like personality. Hinata was in for a hundred lectures. And yeah, the few times that the press had caught Hinata's daring-dos on camera, they loved him. And honestly, with the city as it was now, that probably was a good thing.

In recent years, Karasuno had become the center of fantasy, housing people with supernatural abilities. With the vigilante team and the supervillains clashing all over the city, the people's trust and faith in the KPD had gone down dramatically. If a few stunts from their crazy rookie helped restore that faith, well, that wouldn't be the end of the world.

The vigilantes, the only thing that could outdo Hinata in giving Daichi headaches. They had five in the city, and the board wanted all of them brought in. As far as the Director was concerned, Daichi was pretty sure that the Director only wanted them to take responsibility for the damage and the laws they broke in their line of work. But with the supers this city had, Daichi doubted that was going to happen.

The first was the hero that was called Mighty Arm. He was incredible buff and had quite a few powers among them were super strength, flight, speed, frost breath, and a few others. He had shorter dark green hair and typically didn't wear a mask, but for some reason, the KPD couldn't figure out who he was. He always had a serious expression on his face and was known for being a powerhouse. As for his costume, he wore a tight suit with black boots that covered his shins. The suit was purple with a big white x on his torso. He also had what looked like black underwear on, something no one understood.

The second was The Keeper. He was the most toned-down of the supers, and he was mostly the damage control as far as the KPD could tell. He used his owl-like wings and levitation power to contain the damage the battle caused. He also seemed to be the only one the Great Horned Owl would listen too. He was quiet, with navy blue hair a mask that matched his wings, and a normal suit.

The third was the Great Horned Owl. He was super with gadgets and tricks up his sleeve even if he too had owl wings. He was loud and crazy, and if it weren't for his frosted spiked hair and his strong build people would probably confuse him with Hinata. He was the second strongest out of the five but always needed to have the Keeper around to talk him through his actions. He wore the same base suit as Mighty Arm, minus the x and the color was a brownish-gray.

The fourth was known as the Flying Fish, although he clearly hated the name. He had the ability to control water and communicate with sea life, although that never came up in the city. He was abrasive and Daichi was surprised he was on a team at all. He wore skin-tight, green pants and wore two straps in an x on his bare chest. He was the only one to look mutant because of the blue fins on the side of his face and the merman like arm he had...at least to the elbow.

The fifth was called the Enchanter. He was able to control minds along with telekinesis, and he could levitate. He usually used his controlling power on the villains when the heroes needed to carry them away. Out of all of the heroes, he was the heartthrob among fangirls. He had brown hair that scooped so the side and he just wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and collar loose, and black pants. His mask was a brilliant blue that almost rivaled the Flying Fish's scales. He was pretty flirty and seemed to soak up attention like a sponge.

Yep, there was no way that they were gonna catch these guys.

Although Hinata was determined too, and that could mean trouble for both the supers and Daichi.


	2. So close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be able to tell in the story, but just for future reference;
> 
> Mighty Arm = Ushijima  
> The Keeper = Akaashi  
> Great Horned Owl = Bokuto  
> The Flying Fish = Kageyama  
> The Enchanter = Oikawa  
> Black Swan = Kiyoko
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Hinata didn't know how to take his time, it wasn't in his blood. He knew that that was going to get him into trouble one of these days but he also knew that he wasn't going to slow down. Not with the thrill of the chase, the wind in his face, and a chance for some risky stunts. Hinata smiled at the thought as he parked his motorcycle in the parking lot behind the KPD. He put his helmet on the seat and covered the bike before walking in.

Hinata walked in and was met with loud clapping and cheers. He looked around at the other officers, most of them scowling, and then looked at the TV that was still on. A bystander had recorded his stunt. Great, he was gonna get a hundred lectures. Again. The press was mostly praising him, saying that they were thankful the KPD was evolving, but there was some debate over whether he had been allowed to do that. The conclusion was that it was fine because he was allowed to run reds if in a chase. 

"Dude! That was sick!" Nishinoya, the lead detective, said running up to him his partner Asahi in tow. Hinata's face lit up.

"I know!" Hinata said now bouncing on his heels like he usually did. "At first I was like gwahh! But then I went over the traffic light like swoom! And then landed like a pow!"

"Dude! You're like that one spy...uh," Nishinoya racked his brain for the name.

Hinata posed dramatically a semi-serious look on his face. "The name's Hinata. Shoyo Hinata," Nishinoya's face lit up and he jumped with glee. That is also when Hinata felt the hand slapping him on the back of the head. He took a step forward from the impact. He turned to see Tsukkishima walking past him with his Forensic's assistant Yamaguchi.

"Alright _Bond,_ " Tsukkishima said sourly. "Stay on Earth with the rest of us, we wouldn't want to fill your head with _, even more,_ hot air." Yamaguchi giggled from where he walked beside Tsukkishima.

"Even more," Yamaguchi laughed.

Tsukkishima looked down at him. "Shut up Tadashi,"

Yamaguchi flushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Tsukki,"

Hinata glared as Tsukkishima walked away, still rubbing the back of his head. "I hate that guy," he muttered under his breath.

"That was pretty reckless," Hinata froze, recognizing the voice. He slowly turned on his heels to be met with the glares of the 'mom trio' of the KPD. Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime, and worst of all, Ennoshita Chikara.

"Hi-i Ennoshita..." Hinata stuttered under the glare of the trio. "H-How've you been?"

Ennoshita opened his mouth and was about to say something when Daichi and Tanaka walked in. Daichi looked over to see the three officers towering over Hinata and he sighed. "Give the kid a break, guys. He is fine."

"But he could have gotten seriously hurt!" Yaku argued. 

"Not to mention he could have had his badge taken away," Iwaizumi said in his low, menacing voice. Daichi glanced at Hinata and for a brief second, he could have sworn Hinata's face was scrunched up in pain. It was only for a second though, because Hinata was back to smiling. 

"Sorry," Hinata said to the trio and Iwaizumi scoffed and walked away, the others sighing playfully and doing the same. Daichi ruffled Hinata's hair and Hinata walked over to his desk to start filing his report on the robber's arrest. 30 minutes later, Hinata put the report away finally done. That's when he heard the TV.

"Breaking news! Eyewitnesses report that there is another fight going down between the Vigilantes and villain Blast on the corner of Freemont and Cherry street." Hinata's eyes widened. This was his chance! He scrambled through the station barely hearing Daichi's warnings. He hopped on his bike and took off. 

This was it. He was gonna arrest all of them. He had the perfect chance. He could hear the faint sounds of the other officers following him to the site but with his sirens on, he was going to get there first.

When Hinata got there he drifted to a stop. The battle was in full swing, the streets clear of civilians. Hinata watched as the heroes dodged the countless attacks from Blast and he cringed at the damage they were creating. That's when he noticed a woman standing not 10 feet in front of him. She was in costume, so he assumed she was yet another hero. She was wearing a skin-tight black suit, with a long silk scarf flying behind her in the wind. Her deep black hair was also being blown back and Hinata was able to see the square glasses that rested on her mask. He got off his bike and he walked closer to her.

Hinata gave her a wide berth, his hand hovering over his holster. She was shooting yellow beams from her outstretched hands and she seemed to aim at the supers. But from how the supers reacted, it looked more like healing than anything. He was about the draw his gun and arrest her when he heard a thundering boom. He looked over to see that Blast was retreating, the supers looking proud of their achievement. Hinata was not going to miss his chance. He drew his gun and aimed it at the new girl who turned and looked at him in shock. 

"I'm Officer Hinata of the KPD. You are under arrest for your actions as a vigilante. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. If you waive these rights and talk to us, anything you say may be used against you in court." Hinata said, his gun still pointed. The other superheroes stopped and stared. 

"Is...is he serious?" The Great Horned Owl asked the Keeper. Hinata was terrified but he refused to show it, even as the superheroes glared at him. They stepped forward and Hinata turned so he could point his gun at all of them if needed. "We just saved the city and you're arresting _us?!_ "

"You must answer for the laws you have broken and the damage you create," Hinata said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, it's you," the Enchanter said stepping closer. "That rookie at the KPD. The reckless one." The Enchanter looked him up and down making Hinata shift uncomfortably. "Ya know, you're always a lot smaller than I imagine." Hinata scowled and tightened his grip on his gun. He hated it when people mentioned his size. He knew very well how short and skinny he was without people constantly bringing it up. 

Hinata blinked, which was somehow the wrong thing to do.

Within that blink, Mighty Arm had run up to him and now had the barrel of Hinata gun crushed in his fist. Hinata looked up at the intimidating hero then back to the fist that now had his gun. Might Arm let go and silently flew away. The others glared at Hinata and went their separate ways.

"Hey! You can't just-gah!" Hinata shouted in frustration. He balled his fists as he heard Tanaka and Daichi getting out of their car and rushing over to him.

"What happened!? Are you okay?" Tanaka asked. Hinata clenched his jaw.

"I had them," he said lowly.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"I had them! They were all right here! There was even a new vigilante here and I let them escape!" Hinata shouted. Daichi and Tanaka shared a glance. Hinata had gotten close like this on several occasions, and every time he failed he seemed to beat himself up about it. Tanaka looked at the crushed gun on the ground by Hinata's feet.

"What happened to your gun!" He said picking it up.

"Might Arm," Hinata mumbled darkly as he mounted his bike. "I'm going to catch them. I will." Hinata said before taking off toward the police station again.

"One of these days he is going to rush into one of their battles and get hurt," Daichi said. "His luck won't save him forever." Tanaka nodded solemnly and they watched as Ennoshita and Iwaizumi pulled up beside them.

"He almost had'em again, didn't he?" Ennoshita asked. Daichi and Tanaka nodded. Ennoshita scoffed. "Man, so close. Anyway, the Director wants to check in with you Captain. Said to meet up at the station."

"Thanks," Daichi said as he and Tanaka got in their car.

"We're gonna patrol," Ennoshita said before driving off.

Daichi pulled out and unto the road and sighed. "Well, this should be fun."


End file.
